The present invention relates to beverage delivery system and, more particularly, to a beverage delivery system for delivering cold beverages to a vehicle cabin.
Currently, there are two main ways to dispense cold drinks inside a driver's cabin or inside the vehicle's cabin area. These two main ways include a cup with ice, or a small refrigerator or cooler with bottled drinks. Both of these ways have disadvantages, limitations and inconveniences. The cup with ice needs to be filled and refilled with ice and a beverage, each from their separate containers that each need to be separately handled along with the cup itself; likely requiring the consumer to leave the confines of their seat. Also ice tends to melt quickly, diluting the beverage, and allowing it to become warm. With refrigerators/coolers, once the bottled drink is removed therefrom its entire contents become warmer so that a substantial portion at the bottom of the bottle may become unappetizingly warm. Also, refrigerator/cooler takes up space that may be needed for legroom or storage space, especially on long trips. Moreover, the driver or passenger may have to leave their seat to reach the refrigerator/cooler based on its location.
As can be seen, there is a need for a beverage delivery system for delivering cold beverages to a vehicle cabin.